The Ilum Crystal
by Obiwan1527
Summary: Sequel to "The Start of Something New". Alex Lawquane is now a Jedi and Cut Lawquane is a Clone again. When trouble is heard from the planet "Illum", Alex voulenteers to join Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano to aid the Clones on the freezing planet. What will happen when Alex is seperated from everyone, and finds a mysterious cave?
1. Chapter 1: The Decision Part ll

_**My Story: The Ilum Crystal!**_

_**Chapter 1: The Decision Part II!**_

_**Hey guys! So here is out of the ordinary. After attempting to write my TT story, it failed. So I am changing the dialogue. From play script to actual story dialogue. Now it will be easier to read. I'm might take a while to write the 2nd chapter. 1. I shall do one more attempt for my TT story. 2. I have to go on Wookieepedia and research on lightsabers and the planet, "Ilum". So….ON WITH THE STORY! :)**_

_**Last time: The Jedi (including Cut and Alex) arrive on the planet, "Coruscant". They meet Chancellor Palpatine and Padme Amidala. Cut goes to Kamino and Alex goes to the Jedi Temple with Kit Fisto. Cut is accepted to be a Clone and he gets his new armor. Alex just starts the test. Now we are set to Alex starting the test.**_

_**Mace Windu began to speak into the microphone. **_

"**_Alright, Alex. We are about to start the test" he said. "There will be 3 levels on this test. 3 different types of droids will appear. Your only weapon shall be the Force. This test will determine if you will be a Jedi or not. Let's begin!" _**_**Mace Windu pressed a big red button on the box. **_**_Something was coming out of the floor below Alex. Alex got worried, but took a breath, closed her eyes, and talked to herself._**

**"_Come on Alex" she thought. "Do it for the Republic. Do it for Kit Fisto. Do it for Dad!"_****_After her breath, she opened her eyes, raised her hood, pulled her right leg behind her, balled her fist, and took her fighting stance. The object finally appeared out of the ground. "This is it!" she whispered. The object was a battle droid. It was holding a paralyze blaster. It was to knock out their opponents. Thanks to R2-D2, the droid now listened to the Jedi. Mace Windu's voice came out of the speaker again._**

**"_Droid 47B7. Your objective is to shoot that girl with that paralyze blaster." He commanded (A/N: I don't know what it's called. Give me a break! On with the story!) "If you attempt to kill her, we will de-program you. Understood?" he asked the droid. "Rodger. Rodger!" the battle droid bleeped. The droid glanced at the young girl. He took aim. Alex saw this and focused more. The droid shot the trigger and a blue circle came out. Alex saw this and jumped out of the way. The council was shocked. They were shocked because Alex jumped on to the panels on the ceilings. Only Jedi could jump that high. Alex smiled and jumped back down. She raised her fingers, waved her hand to the right, and with that, the droid was pushed back. The droid hit the wall and was knocked to pieces._**

**_Alex jumped and whispered, "Yes!" The council was impressed, but not that impressed. For there was another 2 levels to complete. To become a Jedi, all you needed to do was to pass Level 2. Many Padwans completed Level 2, but failed Level 3. Only few succeeded. Mace Windu leaned down to the microphone. "Very good, young one. Level 2 is coming up. Ready?" Alex looked up and nods her head. Mace Windu hit a big blue button. Out of the floor, came a super battle droid. In its right arm, was a blaster that wouldn't kill Alex, just hurt her a little. The droid screeched "Aim." It lowered its arm towards Alex. She thought it was just going to be a small blue circle coming out but she was wrong. Instead, the super battle droid's normal laser came out and it's was not just one, but two. The big red lasers went towards Alex. _**

**"_Woah!" she yelled. Alex fell to her stomach and missed the lasers. It barely missed her. Only just a few inches off her head. She raised her hooded head and looked at the large droid. "Playing tough, huh?" she said in a cocky voice. Alex lifted herself up by doing a back flip and landed on her two feet. "Well so can I." she said. Alex ran up to the super battle droid. The droid saw this and shoot multiple blasters at her. She swiftly dodged them by doing flips and lowering her body. She was now only a few feet from it. The young girl raised her hands and slammed them down using the Force. All of a sudden, the super battle droid cried, "Oh no!" After that the super battle droid collapsed. Alex sighed and placed a hand on her head. That kind of got tougher. Up on the level, the Jedi were shocked. Rarely have them see a young child pass the second level. Mace Windu was about to, but Yoda stopped. For he wanted to speak. _**

**_Mace Windu watched as Yoda jumped on the box and speak into the microphone. "Very successful, you are. For very little children make it to the third level. Hard, this level shall be. A droideka is what you shall be defeating. If too difficult, tell us, you must. Ready, are you?" Yoda asked. Alex looked nervous. In her books, Alex read about droidekas. For they were one of the most difficult droids to destroy. This got Alex nervous. She wasn't sure if she could defeat it. Alex tried to push away that thought and nodded at Yoda. Mace Windu pressed a large green button this time. As the floor raised, a round droideka came out. It had his blue see-through shield on. The droid separated its arms and a blaster canon came out of the arms. It started to shoot multiple blasters at her, without even listening to Mace Windus directions._**

**_Alex dodged them, but it was very difficult. One of them got her in the hand. "Ah!" she winced. This pain made her fall to her knees. Council grew nervous. Not as nervous as Kit Fisto. Mace Windu spoke up. "Maybe we should cancel it. It looks like she's ready to give up." he said worriedly. Kit Fitso, however, ignored his worrying and gave him confidence. "Don't worry. Give her time. She can do it." They paid their attention back to Alex. "I know she can." he muttered to himself._**

**_Alex stood up, but she was shaking a little. She looked at her hand. There was a little faded hole in the middle of her hand. As she touched it, it burned her. "Ouch!" she said quietly. "You are so going to regret that!" she yelled angrily. The droid simply ignored her and kept shooting. Alex jumped over to the crate and hid behind it. The droid kept shooting at the crate. Alex studied the droid. Then, she remembered a fact about the droid from her book. That is you run a great distance from it, the droideka will lower its shield and follow you. An idea came into our heroine's head. _**

**_Alex ran from her hiding place to the middle of the large room. "Hey! Rollie! Come and get me" she yelled as she waved her hands. The droideka saw her, lowered its shield, and rolled towards her. Alex smiled and ran. The Council looked confused. Anakin asked, "What is she doing?" Ahsoka looked confused too, but then she remembered a distant memory. "I think I know, Skyguy." Anakin looked down on her confused. 1. She knew something he didn't. 2. She just called him "Skyguy" a name she hasn't used in a while. "What do you mean, Snips?" he asked. Ahsoka smiled. "You'll see, Master." They looked down back at Alex. _**

**_Alex was running all over the place. The droideka was still chasing her (with its shield still down) She finally thought this was enough. So, she jumped backwards and landed on top of the droideka. "Gotcha!" she said proudly. She did the same thing she did to the super battle droid. She raised her arms and slammed her fist into the droideka. In this, she used the Force and her strength in fighting, something Cut showed her. As the droideka collapsed, Alex fell on her back and her head hitting the ground as well. Everyone upstairs was surpised.\_**

**"_She did it!" Anakin and Ahsoka said in a chorus._**

**"_She did it!" Mace Windu said._**

**"_Succeeded, she did!" Yoda said. _**

**_Alex got up and dusted herself off. Her head was getting a headache, but she didn't care right now. "I did it!" she said to herself. _**

**"_Told you guys so!" Kit Fisto said with pride. He was happy and proud. Alexandra Lawquane passed the Jedi trials._**

**_Yay! First chapter of my 3_****_rd_****_ story! Go me! Review please! Good-night my wonderful fans! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Interruption

Chapter 2: The Interruption!

* * *

><p>Alex was running all over the place. The droideka was still chasing her (with its shield still down) She finally thought this was enough. So, she jumped backwards and landed on top of the droideka. "Gotcha!" she said proudly. She did the same thing she did to the super battle droid. She raised her arms and slammed her fist into the droideka. In this, she used the Force and her strength in fighting, something Cut showed her. As the droideka collapsed, Alex fell on her back and her head hitting the ground as well. Everyone upstairs was surpised.\<p>

"She did it!" Anakin and Ahsoka said in a chorus.

"She did it!" Mace Windu said.

"Succeeded, she did!" Yoda said.

Alex got up and dusted herself off. Her head was getting a headache, but she didn't care right now. "I did it!" she said to herself.

"Told you guys so!" Kit Fisto said with pride.

He was happy and proud. Alexandra Lawquane passed the Jedi Padawan trials. Alex jumped in the air with a big smile on her face.

"I DID IT!" she said loudly with her hands in the air.

Soon she heard the door open. In came the Jedi council. Yoda walked towards Alex with the help of his cane.

"Congratulations! Padawan Lawquane." Yoda said proudly.

Alex noticed how he said, 'Padawan Lawquane'. She smiled and bowed at the master respectfully.

"Thank you, Master Yoda!"

"Come! Discuss a lot, we do" Yoda said and he walked out of the room.

Everyone else follwed him out. In the hallway, Kit Fisto was in front of everyone. Alex ran up to him to talk to him.

"I did it, Master Fisto! I thought I was going to fail for sure."

"Well, looks like you were wrong." Kit Fisto said proudly.

"So, now what happens?" the young new padawan asked.

"We now must decide who your master is going to be."

"Wow! I hope they're nice." Alex said.

Anakin and Ahsoka were right behind them watching them talk.

"Hey, Skyguy. Remember the day I was your Padawan?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin led out a chuckle.

"How could I forget Snips? You were suppose to be Obi-Wan's Padawan, but I don't see how he could put up with you."

Ahsoka looked at him with upset look.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, am I?"

Anakin looked at her that pretty much said 'Really?' Ahsoka spoke.

"Don't answer that."

After that conversation, they returned to the Jedi Council room. Everyone took their seats, except for Alex who just stood in the front. Mace Windu began to speak.

"Padawan Lawquane. Your scores on the trial was one of the best I've seen in my Jedi history. Now we must discuss who your Master is going to be. You know what Master and Padawan do right."

Alex nodded her head because she was very smart when it came to Jedi history.

"Good. So…" Mace Windu was interrupted by a recording from his comnlink. "Windu here." A voice came from it, but it was too soft to hear who it was. "Alright. I've got the recording. Yes. I'll play it right now." Mace Windu said. Alex moved to the corner of the room so everyone could see the recording.

Mace Windu hit a button on his comnlink and a blue fuzz appeared out of it. It was Commander Wolffe. He was in his uniform (which was blackish grayish markings on his helmet and body suit. As for his helmet his helmet with blackish and grayish plain stripes) and his helmet was off. You could to tell it was him because his left eye was all white and it had a great big red scar crossing it. Around in the background, there were blasters flying across the field. It was also snowing a lot harder.

"Commander Wolffe. What seems to be a problem?" Plo Koon asked the Clone.

"Well, sir!" Wolffe yelled. "The planet has been taken over by the Separatist clankers! There's too many of them! I think we've been outnumbered…."

He paused to shoot a battle droid that tried to sneak up behind him.

"All I know is that we need a lot of help down here. Half of our men have been wiped out!"

Mace Windu calmly said, "Commander. I suggest you gather your men, retreat, and hide until we can send help."

Wolffe put his helmet back on, saluted, and said

"Yes, sir!" in a loud voice.

Then the recording faded. Mace Windu turned to Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi. I would like you, Master Skywalker, and Padawan Tano to go to the planet Illum and help out Commander Wolffe and his men."

Obi-Wan rose out of his chair and nodded. He, Anakin, and Ahsoka walked towards the door, but stopped due to a small voice.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned around. For that small voice was Alex.

"Something to say, Padawan Lawquane?" Yoda asked.

Alex walked to the middle room. She had a nervous look on her face.

"Um..Master Windu..I was wondering if I could join the mission?"

The Council looked shock. No Padawan in the world asked to join a mission on their first day.

"I'm very sorry, young one. But Padwans who just started don't go to a mission that quick. Especially without a lightsaber." Mace Windu said sternly.

Alex wouldn't give up though.

"Okay. So after the mission, if we win, I'll go to the caves of Illum and find my crystal for my lightsaber. Then we'll head back to Coruscant."

Plo Koon joined in.

"It's not only that. The mission would be dangerous for a Padwan to go with no Master." He said deeply.

He did have a point. Alex hung her head in disappointment, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a man with brown hair and a brown beard on his face.

"Don't worry, Masters. Anakin and I will make sure she'll stay out of trouble." Obi-Wn said.

Anakin went to the other side of Alex.

"I agree with Obi-Wan. I know keeping Ahsoka out of trouble is a challenge, but I'm sure Alex is different."

Ahsoka heard that and simply rolled her blue eyes.

Mace Windu turned his head toward Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda. What do you think?" he asked the small Master.

"Intresting this has become. A Padawan, going on a mission, very risky. Padawan Lawquane, showed us, she has, skills and potential…."

He paused and closed his eyes. Yoda sighed and opened his huge green eyes.

"Go, you must. Commander Wolffe and his men, might need your help."

Alex smiled and bowed down to the Masters.

"Thank you, Master Yoda! Thank you, Master Windu! I won't let you down." She said happily.

Alex turned around and followed the trio out of the room. Mace Windu leaned back into his seat.

"Let's hope she does alright." Mace Windu said.

Yoda smiled.

"Great things, this Padawan shall do." Kit Fisto, in the far left chair, smiled. For he was so proud of Alex.

Back outside, Alex, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were walking the hallway in silenece. Anakin spoke up.

"Well, Alex. Welcome to the Republic."

They all stopped while Anakin stood in front of Alex. He lowered his hand.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Alex shook his hand and said "Hi."

Anakin pointed to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

"This is my Padawan Ahsoka Tano and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Glad you could come along." Ahsoka said.

"Gotta say, Alex. We're impressed." Anakin said.

Alex looked confused and tilted her head.

"Why? Was it because I passed the Padawan trials?"

Obi-Wan spoke. "No. It was because no Padawan ever spoke to the Council without being spoken to."

Alex felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to go along so I'm not here doing boring things."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm the kind of girl who wants to be in the action, not sit around and do nothing. I wanna destroy some droids, rollies, and stop the Separatist from taking over planets. I love missions."

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan chuckled a little.

"I'm liking this girl already." Anakin said in delight.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again.

"Let's just hope she's not stubborn as you."

Anakin looked at her with an evil smile.

"Race you to the Twilight, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Last one there has to clean AND repair the Twilight." Ahsoka said.

"Alright…GO!" Anakin yelled.

The Jedi Knight and his apprentice started to run to the main door. Alex and Obi-Wan were left. Alex puts her hands on her hips and looked up at Obi-Wan.

"Are they always like this?" the new Padawan asked.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, as usual.

"Don't worry. They're just getting warmed up." Obi-Wan said in a annoyed way.

Alex simply shrugged and she and Obi-Wan ran down and followed them to the Twilight.

* * *

><p><span>WooHoo! Chapter 2. Completed. Oh! And if you guys are wondering what Commander Wolffe looks like, here is a page on Wookieepedia to see him. He is in the Clone Wars show. It didn't say if he portrays the Republic or not. <span>

.com/wiki/CC-3636

Please review. It's been 5 days since no reviews on this story and I'm very upset. So please with a cherry on top! :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Twilight

_**Chapter 3: The Twilight!**_

Alex simply shrugged and she and Obi-Wan ran down and followed them to the Twilight. 5 minutes later they arrive at the Twilight. Alex looked at it curiously. She never saw a ship like that before. That ship looked really old and beat up a little.

"This junker is the Twilight?" Alex asked.

Anakin looked at her with bad look. Sure, he did repair it a lot, but it did still kind of look like a wreck.

"It's not 'that' bad." Anakin confessed.

"No. No. It's not that. To me, if I have seen a ship that looks in bad shape it means that it's been in a lot of action."

Everyone looked shocked at her. No one has ever complemented on the Twilight. No one, except this new Padawan. Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"Well, when Anakin is using it, it has been in some kind of action."

Anakin chuckled.

"How about we head inside? We'll show Alex around." he said. With that, they walked up the platform and into the ship.

Inside, Obi-Wan showed Alex around while Anakin and Ahsoka started up the ship. R2-D2 decided to come along. We now focus on Alex and Obi-Wan's tour. They're in the cargo. The room was large. The wall and floor color was all grey. There were some boxes and crates in corners.

"And here is the cargo room. This where we keep cargo and sometimes let ships arrive in here." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Suddenly, the door 'whooshed' up. Came in a little round blue astromech droid. It was only R2. He beeped joyfully to see the new member. He rolled his wheels towards the blonde Padawan.

"Oh! This is our astromech droid, 'R2-D2'. He is the most amazing droid we have in the Republic." Obi-Wan said.

"Beep! Beep!" R2 said.

Alex patted him on the head.

"Aw! He's adorable! I see why he's so amazing. Hi R2. I'm Alex." Alex greeted.

R2 led out his small robotic arm and shook her hand.

"I like him already." Alex said.

"We should head back. I bet Anakin finished."

Alex looked up at him confused.

"It's only been 5 minutes. He couldn't finish this junker that quickly. Could he?" Alex asked.

"You'd be surprise because Anakin is also great at fixing machines." Alex smiled.

"Wow. Anakin sounds so great. No wonder he is the Chosen One."

"How did you know…." Obi-Wan asked.

He was cut off by Alex. "While in the library, I found a book about Anakin. Also some of the Jedi I met speak about all the time."

Obi-Wan, Alex, and R2 made their way to the control room. Obi-Wan pushed the button and the door opened. Anakin was in the pilot seat, looking over the consol display. Ahsoka was in the co-pilot, reading a data pad. Anakin looked back from his seat.

"Are we all set for Illum?"

Obi-Wan and Alex nodded their heads.

"Are you sure this junker can survive the blizzard of Illum?" Alex asked.

Ahsoka looked back from her seat.

"Come on, Alex. We need to have faith in my Master. I remember when Master crashed this thing all the way to Tatooine and it still survived. Shockingly, same with me and Jabba's son."

Anakin looked at her with a shocked.

"The ride would have been smoother if we weren't chased by those droids. Besides, I…" he never finished.

"By the time you two finish this conversation is when the Separatist wins the war." Alex said sarcastily.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Anakin turned to the controls.

"Fasten your seatbelts, everyone. We're heading to Illum." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan and Alex sat down in their passenger seats and buckled their seatbelts. The Twilight lifted up from the platform to the air. It backed up a little and shot to the sky. A few moments later, they were in space, with the planet, "Coruscant" behind them. Anakin yelled to R2, but kept his eyes at the window.

"R2! Start up the hyper drive!"

R2 beeped a couple times. He extended a mechanical arm into the hole in the wall. He turned it in different directions. Anakin pulled the switch on the controls. All of a sudden, the window had sky bleu lines surrounding space. The Twilight pulled back a little, and then shot through space. Disappearing into the direction to the planet Illum.

* * *

><p>Sorry so short. I started this story 30 minutes ago and my mind isn't that great at 9:30 PM. I shall update Chapter 4 soon. I was wondering if you guys could review my story please. I still have no reviews. It would be a great V-Day present. OOPS! I forgot. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY FAN FICION READERS! Since I take French in school, here is how to say it in French. "BONNE SAINT-VALENTIN LECTURES FAN DAY FICTION!" 3 3 3 3 3 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Crash

Chapter 4: The Crash!

A/N: Here is a warning to SWCW fans. I did some research on Wookieepedia again. So you guys might learn something new in the next few chapters. I don't know what Ahsoka's winter gear is. I am talking about the one she wore when she was with Lux and Death Watch. Bear with me people! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>The Twilight pulled back a little, and then shot through space. Disappearing into the direction to the planet Illum. It about 2 hours to finally reach the planet Illum. The window showed a large planet. It was almost covered in snow, though it showed small hints of blue. The blue represented the lakes and ocean. Once the Twilight came out of hyper space, it came to a battle scene. There was hundreds of Battle Republic ships fighting small Separatist ships. Alex saw the scene, but suddenly shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself.<p>

"Brrr! Why is it so cold?" Alex asked.

"Were not on the planet, yet." Obi-Wan glanced at her from his seat. "The planet, "Illum" is a very cold harsh planet. Even the outer core is freezing, but this nothing compared to the planet's surface."

Alex unbuckled herself and stood up.

"Well, I'm getting my coat from my backpack in the back. Be right back."

The young blonde walked out of the room. Anakin saw one of the buttons blinking.

"In coming message from Admiral Yularen." He exclaimed.

He hit the blinking button. A small blue fuzz appeared below Anakin and Ahsoka. The blue fuzz faded into a man. This man had short black-grayish hair. He wore a green longed sleeve uniform. He also had long green uniform pants. He wore black shoes. Just below his nose, was think black-grayish mustache.

"General Skywalker. We're very grateful that you arrived to help us. We'll have one of the Republic gun-ships pick you up." Yularen said.

"Okay Admiral Yularen." Anakin said.

Yularen nodded and the hologram turned off. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan unbuckled themselves and stood up. They were all freezing too.

"R2. Make sure you tell us when you see one of the Republic ships or Separatist ships." Anakin ordered the blue astromech.

R2 made several beeping noise, which meant he understood. Suddenly, the door 'whooshed' open. In came Alex. She had a long black sleeved coat. There was black fur around the end of the sleeves and up the zipper on both sides. She still wore her skirt, leggings, and hood. She had black leather gloves on her hands.

"You know, only wearing a coat is not going to keep you warm from Illum's weather." Obi-Wan said.

Alex put her hands on her hips.

"Not my fault. I didn't expect it to be THIS cold." Alex said in a disappointed tone.

"We'll be right back to get our gear on." Anakin told her.

The 3 Jedi walked out of the control room, leaving only R2 and Alex. Alex glanced out the window and saw a Republic gun-ship appearing the Twilight.

"Looks like I better let them in. R2. Could you open the cargo doors?" Alex asked R2.

R2 turned around and turned the switch a couple times around. Alex ran into the cargo room. She pressed the scanner and the door automatically opened. The large doors of the cargo opened up. A large Republic gun-ship came in. Once it landed, the platform lowered. Admiral Yularen and 2 other Clones came down. The Clones were in there snow armor. Alex raised her hood over her head. Yularen glared at Alex in a confused way.

"Hello. You must be Admiral Yularen. General Skywalker and Kenobi are getting their snow gear on. I'm Alex Lawquane."

Yularen's eyes widened.

"Alex Lawquane? Then you must be Cut Lawquane's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes. You know my father?"

One of the clones butted in the conversation. "Didn't you hear? Your father became a Clone today."

Alex was shocked.

"Dad made it? Yes! I knew he could do it." Alex smiled.

She couldn't wait to see him again. To see him with his new helmet and his new armor. During this conversation, the door 'whooshed' up. Anakin walked in. He was wearing a navy blue heavy winter suit that had many pockets. He wore brown boots. There was a large tan colored fur that went around his hood. There was a black utility belt around his waist. The belt held his light saber. His head wore a white winter helmet with white goggles. Only the lenses were orange. Obi-Wan followed in. He was wearing the exact same thing as Anakin. His belt held his light saber too. Ahsoka was the last to follow. She wore her large gray winter poncho-like coat. White fur was wrapped around her sleeves and large hood. Her white belt held her two lightsabers.

"I see you've met Alex, Yularen." Anakin said.

"I take it Alex is on the new team." Yularen asked.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan nodded. Yularen looked down on Alex.

"Just promise me something, Ms. Lawquane."

Alex looked up at him. "Yes Amiral?"

"Don't be reckless like General Skywalker. We don't need 2 stubborn Jedi on this mission."

Alex couldn't help but giggle. She covered her mouth with her hand, but laughter still came from my mouth.

"If you don't mind Admiral, I would like to get on the ship before regretting letting Alex come on this mission. I don't think she was brought here to hear all of you tease me."

Ahsoka placed her left hand on her hip. "Where's the fun in that?" she asked sarcastically.

They all walked up the platform to the Republic ship. The ship lifted off the floor and sped off into the battle scene. The ship zoomed past the battle the Republic and Separatist were having. 2 other Republic gun-ships followed our hero's main ship. They started to enter the planet's surface. They were now flying in gray storm which had an awful blizzard. The gun-ship shielded windows were open so everyone in the ship could see the battle below them.

"This storm is really bad and it looks like Commander Wolffe he just retreated!" Ahsoka yelled due to the blizzard which was being loud.

"Okay. Anakin and I go will down and destroy the droids down." Obi-Wan yelled.

"Right. Snips! You and Alex go down and help Commander Wolffe recover." Anakin yelled. "Wherever they are." He loudly added.

Ahsoka looked at the blonde.

"Don't worry, Alex. Stick with me and we'll sure succeed."

"I wouldn't know about that Snips!" Anakin said, butting in the conversation.

Ahsoka was about to say something, until she was cut off by Alex.

"There's something heading toward us!" Alex pointed at the object. They all squint their eyes to see what the mysterious object.

They could not see very well because of the blizzard. When it came into everyone's sight, it was a Vulture Droid. The Vulture Droid was shooting one of it's four blaster cannon's at the ships. The first blaster hit the main ship. Everyone shook a little in the inside.

"Someone blast that Vulture!" Alex screamed.

"Trooper! There's a Vulture Droid behind the ship. Turn this ship around and fire!"

Anakin yelled. The Clone in the pilot seat nodded.

"Yes sir." He said. The ship started to slowly turn around. The second blaster hit the ship again. This time was the worse. The explosion caused Alex to fall. She gasped before she fell and used her left hand to grab the edge of the ship. "Alex!" Obi-Wan yelled. He leaned down to grab her hand, but it was too late. The third aim hit the engine of the ship. Alex was in front of the engine and fire shot at her face. The movement of the ship and the fire scared the young blonde. Alex's hand slipped from the edge.

"AAGH!" Alex screamed as she fell into the blizzard below.

"ALEX!" Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan screamed as they watched the young blonde teenager fall down into the dangerous storm.

* * *

><p><span>MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. Honestly, this is my favorite cliff hanger I ever wrote because this gave me butterflies at the end. Please review. The more reviews, the less time the next chapter shall be created. Happy SUNDAY morning everyone. <span>


	5. Chapter 5: The Survival

Chapter 5: The Survival!

A/N: Sorry if you guys got updates on my old chapters. I wanted to fix the dialogue so you can read it better. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"ALEX!" Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan screamed as they watched the young blonde teenager fall down into the dangerous storm.<p>

Anakin turned around to the pilot.

"Pilot! Turn around. Commander Lawquane has fallen out of the ship. We need to go get her." Anakin yelled.

"Sorry Sir! The engine is on fire. I can't control the ship. I…AGH"

The pilot got shot in the chest by the vulture droid. The flying droid flew away to its escape, but was sliced in half by Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Obi-Wan re-attached his lightsaber to his belt. The ship shook very violently. Suddenly, the ship tilted towards down to the ground.

"Everyone hold on! Looks like were going to crash land!" Anakin yelled.

The ship continued to fly fast to the ground. A few seconds later, the ship made contact with the ground and the ship's back part caught on fire.

The scene was in the middle of no where with miles of snow. There was a large lump in the snow. The object moaned a little. The object stood up. It opened its green eyes. The object was Alex. She survived the fall. She placed a hand on her head. She had a massive migraine. Alex squinted her eyes to check her surroundings. There was nothing but snow.

"G-Great! H-How am I going t-t-to f-find m-my w-way back?" Alex chattered.

Alex closed her eyes. She focused the Force to find anything. She felt a very strong Force energy going to the right direction. She opened her eyes.

"I g-guess that's Ob-bi-Wan and t-t-the others. Better head there before it gets dark." She told her self with some clatter.

She started to walk down the path of the snow.

It was now an hour since the Republic Ship crashed landed. The sky was now dark and in the night time. The blizzard was gone. The weather was calm. There was a brown object stood up. It was Obi-Wan. He opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Anakin unconscious on the ground next to the destroyed ship. Obi-Wan ran over to him.

"Anakin. Anakin, wake up!" Obi-Wan said as he shook Anakin.

Anakin eyes opened a little. He held his head while being pulled up by Obi-Wan's hand. They glanced and saw the ship on fire and burned very bad.

"There goes our reinforcement for Commander Wolffe." Anakin said in a sarcastic tone. "Hold on…." Anakin paused. "Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked around the ship for the young Togruta. They looked a few feet away from the ship. It has been 10 minutes and they still could not find Ahsoka. Anakin grew very worried. Obi-Wan too. Suddenly, Obi-Wan found an object on the floor of the ship. It was a data pad.

"Anakin! I found a data pad. It holds the security camera on what happened while we were unconscious." Obi-Wan said.

"What are you waiting for? Play the video." Anakin said annoyingly.

Obi-Wan pressed a green circle on the screen. A small video square appeared. The video showed the sky still light and the blizzard was still going on. A few seconds later, a large Republic ship crashed into the snow with a big explosion. Fire was on the ship with grey smoke coming out of the ship. A body flew out of the ship. It was a Togruta. The Togruta was Ahsoka. Ahsoka landed roughly on the snow. She was also unconscious.

"Fast forward a little." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan pressed another button. The video went forward a little. The time on that video showed it being past 2 hours.

"Stop right there." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan pressed the play button. There were many figures approaching the ship. It was 10 battle droids and 10 super battle droids.

"What will the general think when he finds out that the Republic army retreated?" one of the battle droids ask.

"Doesn't matter. We need to get back to base so we can get the Illum crystals to the general. Who cares what happens to the Clones?" the other battle droid said.

The 2 droids suddenly tripped over something. Their faces landed on the snow.

"Hey! What tripped us?" the battle droid asked.

They got up and dusted them off. The droid got to its knees and dusted the snow off the thing that tripped them. It was Ahsoka's unconscious body. The droids fell back a little.

"AAGH! JEDI!" the droid screamed.

The other droid shook her a little. Ahsoka was still breathing and just continued to sleep.

"Looks like the Togruta youngling. She must have got injured when her ship crashed." The other droid said.

The super battle droid spoke up.

"Hey! Why don't we turn in this youngling to the general? He'll forget our failure of not destroying the Clones." He said in his low voice.

"Great idea. We won't get de-programmed for this." The battle droid said.

"You!" the other battle droid pointing to one of the super battle droids. "Grab the Jedi and let's head back to base." He ordered.

"Rodger Rodger!" the super battle said.

The large droid picked up Ahsoka and slung her over his shoulder. They continued to walk down the miles of snow. The video went black. Obi-Wan placed the data pad in his pocket. He glanced over at Anakin, who seems to be walking the path the droids were. Obi-Wan jogged over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Getting my Padawan. What do you think?" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin. I know you want to save Ahsoka, but I believe Commander Wolffe and his men are still out there, struggling in this weather. Plus, Alex is probably out there trying to find her way back. We need to help them." Obi-Wan said sternly.

"And let Ahsoka get captured by Grievous. Not a chance. I'm going after her. I refuse to leave her alone." Anakin added on. "Also, are you even sure Alex is alive. You saw that fall. Barely anyone would survive that fall."

Obi-Wan looked annoyed. "Alex is not just anyone. She's strong. She would survive something like that. She survived the trials. She is special, Anakin." He said proudly.

"But how do you know? We all just met her. I know she passed the trials, but she could still not survive." Anakin said in a negative way.

"Anakin, you believed Ahsoka survived the destruction of the Droid Foundry when Master Luminara didn't. So why can't you have faith right now?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed and just jogged off. He turned around at Obi-Wan. "I'm still going after her. You can go find Commander Wolffe and Alex, while I go get the crystals and Ahsoka. I'll join you when ready." Anakin yelled as he ran off.

"You're always on the move, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled to him.

"When am I not?" Anakin yelled with a grin. He turned around and ran forward.

Anakin thought in his head, 'Don't worry, Snips. I'm coming!'

Obi-Wan turned around and ran the other direction hopefully to find Alex and Commander Wolffe.

* * *

><p><span>Here is my 5th chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'll update soon. Review please. :)<span>


	6. Chapter 6: The Crystal Cave

Chapter 6: The Crystal Cave!

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan turned around and ran the other direction hopefully to find Alex and Commander Wolffe.<p>

Anakin continued down the snow covered path the droids were walking in. In the distance, he sees a small square grey building. He assumed that was the droids base. At the entrance, he sees 2 super battle droids. One of them had Ahsoka slung over their shoulders. Anakin caught up to them. He stopped and grabbed his lightsaber from his belt. He ignited his blue blade.

"I believe you droids have something that belongs to me." Anakin said with anger.

The 2 super battle droids turned around and saw Anakin with his lightsaber. They notice he had a 'death glare' on his face.

"Jedi. Fire at once" The droid with Ahsoka commanded to the other droid.

The other droid raised its two arms and started to shoot it's lasers at Anakin. He easily deflected them with his lightsaber. The lasers went from the lightsaber back to the super battle droid. The droid was smashed in the head with the laser. Its whole body collapsed on the snow. The droid with Ahsoka turned from the pieces to Anakin. Anakin jumped in the air and prepared to smash the droid.

"Oh no!" The droid screeched as it was sliced in half by Anakin. The droid collapsed and dropped Ahsoka. Anakin rushed over to the young Togruta. He kneeled down and shook her shoulders gently.

"Snips? Come on, Snips." Anakin said to her.

Ahsoka heard that and her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Master? Where are we?" Ahsoka asked.

"You got captured by some droids while we were knocked out. Thanks to my Jedi skills, I destroyed them for you." Anakin said with a smile.

"Sure. That's the reason." Ahsoka said in a sarcastic tone.

Anakin lowered his hand and helped his Padawan to her feet.

"Where's Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's on his way either finding Alex or Commander Wolffe."

"Who do you think he's going after." She asked.

"Knowing my old Master, he's probably going after Alex. That means we have to find Commander Wolffe and his men." Anakin said.

"Then let's go." Ahsoka said with a smile.

So the Master and Padawan ran down the path of snow, hopefully to find Commander Wolffe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it has been 2 hours since Alex left. She was still walking in the snow. The sky was dark and the blizzard stopped.<p>

"I-It's n-no use. I-If I don't f-f-find s-shelter q-q-quick, I'll d-d-die." Alex muttered to herself.

As she walked, she notices something up ahead. Once it came into view, she saw it was a cave. It was a large white castle like cave that was covered in all ice. The castle was as tall as the mountains. The front gate was large and had large holes in it. Alex jogged to the cave. She would have run, but it was too cold. As Alex approached the gate, she saw some letters above the gates frame.

'Only those who the Force trusts may enter the cave' is what was written.

Alex looked back down. Knowing these past few days, the Force must have trust Alex by now. So Alex closed her eyes and lifted her arms. She used the Force and lifted the door gate. It was heavy for her at first, but she managed to get it up. Alex walked into the cave. It was pitch black dark inside. She moved her hands up and down so she could find something to grab on. Not knowing, she fell down on her stomach because she tripped over a large rock. She moaned as she dusted herself. Then, she heard something fell from her belt. Alex moved her hands on the ground to find the object. Finally, she felt a long thin metal object. She used her hands to pick it up. While touching this object, she remembers what the object she was holding was.

_Flashback_

_Alex, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan walk into the control room of the Twilight. Alex slowly spins around. _

"_Wow. For being a junker on the outside, it's pretty nice on the inside. Guess the saying is right, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. Alex said. _

"_See. It's not so bad. The Twilight is the best ship I ever rode in." Anakin said, but got an idea. "Hey, Obi-Wan. Why don't you show Alex around the Twilight?"_

"_Sounds like a plan." Obi-Wan said. _

"_You do that, while Ahsoka and I work on the controls." Anakin said._

"_Just don't break anything. We really don't need a delay for Commander Wolffe and his men." Obi-Wan said._

"_Master. I am the best pilot in the whole galaxy." He looked at Alex. "Want to know why, Alex?" He asked. _

_Ahsoka heard this, covered her ears with her hands, and closed her eyes. "Please don't, Master! I have heard that story a billion times. She opened her ears and eyes. "Don't make it a billion and one." She complained._

"_Don't worry, Alex. Our tour is more important than Anakin's podracing stories." Obi-Wan and Alex started to make their way to the doors. Alex looked back and shrugged with her arms up. _

"_Sorry, Anakin. Maybe when we get back to Coruscant, you can tell me all about it." Alex said. Then, they were out of the room and in the corridor, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka in the control room. _

"_Well, now. Let the tour begin." Obi-Wan forgot something. "Oh. I forgot to give you this." Obi-Wan grabbed a small thin white cloth from his belt. He handed it to Alex. Alex looked at the object and started to unwrap it. She removed the cloths and her eyes widened. _

_In her hands was a lightsaber. The lightsaber was very thin and grey. In the middle was a large black cross for the design. It snaked around the lightsaber. In the middle of the cross was a golden button. Alex smiled._

"_Is this my new lightsaber?" Alex asked as she looked up at him_

"_Yes. Master Windu Told me to give it to you, so we can go to the Crystal Cave after the mission. Right now, it doesn't have a crystal in it" Obi-Wan said._

"_It's perfect. I love it."_

"_Good. We wouldn't want you to have a lightsaber you didn't like." He said jokily. _

_Alex attached her new lightsaber on to her black belt. She and Obi-Wan turned around and continued through the corridors of the ship. _

_End of Flashback_

"Can't believe I forgot about this thing. Better not lose it." Alex re-attached her lightsaber to her belt. She still saw absoutly nothing.

"Hello!" Her voice was loud and echoed through the cave. "Anyone here?"

As if command, there was a bright white light in the cave. So bright, that Alex covered her eyes. It only lasted for a few seconds. Once down, Alex opened her eyes. She saw where she was now.

She was in a place where the walls were made of shiny black natural stones. On the walls, there were large blue-greenish crystals attached to the walls. In the middle of the area, was a large grey bridge that looked like stairs, except there were no steps. It started upwards, then made a loop to the second level. Behind the bridge, were 4 large black stoned columns that reached to the ceilings. Even the columns had the blue-greenish crystals on them. Alex walked towards the bridge.

"So this must be the Crystal Cave Obi-Wan was talking about." Alex said as she reached towards the bottom of the stairs. She looked up and saw how big the bridge was. It had no steps and no railings. Alex gulped. So she took a deep breath and walked up the bridge. It was very deep and she walked very carefully. Finally, she made it to the top. The top was very high from the bottom. She turned and saw a large door-like hole in the wall. The hole was surrounded by 2 large crystals on each side. Alex thought it was an exit, so she walked in. As she walked in, it was dark again. Soon, it turned bright with a neon green light. Alex saw she was in a room where the walls and floor was made out of shiny smooth green stones. Everywhere she looked, she saw the walls and floors have large and small crystals.

Most of the crystals were green and blue. A few (in the corners of the walls and floor) were yellow and purple crystals. Alex looked in awe.

"Looks like this is the place Jedi get their lightsaber crystals." Alex said to herself. She raised her two hands. First, her left. "Go lighsaber shopping, don't figure a way out of here, and leave Commander Wolffe helpless." Next, she raised her right hand. "Find a way out of here, help Commander Wolffe, and forget where I can find this place. Plus, even the possibility of not winning the mission." She looked at her hands, but lowered her left hand. "Looks like you're right again, righty."

Alex turned around to walk out of the room, but saw a small bright light hit her corner eye. She turned her head and saw the source. In the back corner, was a crystal went up to Alex's shoulders. The crystal began to change from blue to green, green to yellow, and yellow to purple. This pattern repeated. She saw that the crystal was bent to the left side, more than it needed to be. Alex walked over to the crystal. She placed her two hands on the crystal and started to pull the crystal to the right. Alex pulled as hard as she could, but her hands slipped and she landed on her butt. She got up and dusted herself off. Alex looked at the crystal. 'This crystal is being stubborn' she thought to herself. A lightbulb went off in her head.

Alex pretended to grab an imaginary crystal from her spot. She placed her fingers in a holding motion. She started to pull her imaginary crystal to the right. Alex was using the Force to see if the real crystal would follow. Soon, the real crystal started to move a few inches. Alex saw this and used the Force even harder. Soon, the crystal finally leaned into the right angle it should be, except this made Alex fall again. Alex looked up and saw the wall behind the crystal started to glow. It was outlined in a large rectangle shape. The shaped of the wall popped out of the wall (spilling dirt in the process) and floated to the right of the new hole. Alex got up, walked over there, and looked inside the whole. She saw some light inside. So she walked in. Not knowing, the piece of wall floated back into the hole and sealed its self in the wall. The hole was closed.

Alex looked around the new area. The walls and floors were the same. Only, she saw a large archway entrance that layed against the wall. Looks like Alex has to go into 'another' room. She sighed and heard her sigh bounce off the walls in a loud echo. She was about to walk into the other room, but suddenly, 2 large monstrous screams filled the room. Alex shut her eyes tight and covered her ears. She felt like her ears were bleeding. Soon, the screams died down. Alex saw two black shadows move about in the corners. The shadows stood up. They were much larger than Alex. The shadows stepped into the light. Alex gasped in horror after what she was seeing.

The shadows were monsters. They looked exactly alike. Their heads were large and orange. Their bodies were had large grey-greenish fur around them. They had muscles on their arms, but their stomachs were big. The creatures stood on all of their fours. Their feet had 4 finger-like toes with black claws and their hands had 3 fingers with black claws as well. When the creatures evilly smiled at the blonde, they showed their teeth. Their teeth looked like they were sharp as a sword and they had 3 rows of them. For the finish, there was a long tale behind them and was an arrow shape at the end.

Alex shook with fear. At the village, she would scare the local kids about these creatures just so they would listen to their parents. She wouldn't want them to end up like she did. She found out about these creatures when men would come back from Illum to return home. Before they left, their would be 50 of them. When they got back, their was only 2 of them.

"Their Gorgodons!" Alex said loudly with shock. Then, the Gorgodons launched themselves at the young blonde girl. Alex screamed in horror.

* * *

><p><span>Hey, guys! I am so sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been busy. You see, my group at church says I have to read the whole entire Old Testament before the end of March. If I don't, I won't graduate. :( Sorry. I got to personal. So I have been busy. Also, I just finished my short Young Justice story that took me like 3 hours to make. Plus, Gorgodons ARE REAL. I looked up at Wookieepedia. They live in the secret entrancesrooms of the Crystal Caves. So, don't say I made these things up. Review please! :)


End file.
